


碎玉

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [18]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 〈他們的反攻危機〉系列〈白玉・黑玉〉續篇時間：激情交往中的2019年他跟直男朋友聊天時，偶爾會被問說「一直當被上的那個，不覺得有失男子氣概嗎？」其實他一直覺得誰進入誰沒有什麼分別，就跟換體位一樣稀鬆平常，不過就是換換口味罷了，覺得麻煩的話一直吃同樣的東西也無妨。只是同樣問題被問久了，就漸漸開始覺得被上好像就是輸了一樣。
Relationships: Heath (X JAPAN)/Sugizo (LUNA SEA), Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

時間：2019年

【YOSHIKI】

他跟直男朋友聊天時，偶爾會被問說「一直當被上的那個，不覺得有失男子氣概嗎？」其實他一直覺得誰進入誰沒有什麼分別，就跟換體位一樣稀鬆平常，不過就是換換口味罷了，覺得麻煩的話一直吃同樣的東西也無妨。只是同樣問題被問久了，就漸漸開始覺得被上好像就是輸了一樣。

他當然喜歡贏的感覺，可相較之下，他更迷戀被貫穿的感覺，如果沒有人來貫穿他，他可能哪一天受不了又會像以前一樣撲入鼓座吧？

畢竟自從頸椎出問題以來，敢把他往牆上砸的人就剩下TOSHI一個而已，無聊想打個架也找不到對象了，大家都像對待陶瓷娃娃那樣小心翼翼地侍奉他，那才真的讓他覺得有失男子氣概。雖然他偶爾也希望TOSHI再砸用力一點，不過每次都被以「要再用力的話你得戴護頸做」駁回了。

戴護頸就看不到下面了嘛！而且脖子一整圈都沒辦法被愛撫，多不過癮？

但真要說起來，沒有認真反攻還是因為懶吧！畢竟如果是他進入TOSHI，不就得同時分神去照顧TOSHI的分身了嗎？那樣怎麼有辦法好好享受呢？如果他是被進入的一方，就可以把自己全然交給慾望，純粹享受服務就好了，多麼爽快！

不過挑戰沒嘗試過的事情，他一直是很有興趣的，尤其這一次還是辛苦掙來的獎勵，怎麼可以不拿？

可惜他雖贏了白玉遊戲，卻輸在肺活量。於是隔天回到洛城，他便開始戴氧氣罩做打鼓訓練。他怎麼說也是有定期訓練的人，肺活量絕對不會比TOSHI差，但要在高度興奮狀態下依舊保持穩定的呼吸又是另一回事了，所以他毫無怨言地從基本功練起。

日常刷TOSHI的社群軟體時，他也開始時時盯著以前沒在意過的屁股。

嗯，好渾圓啊⋯⋯從後面捏好像很舒服的樣子⋯⋯

隔了一陣子，他終於又滿心期待地回到日本，上飛機前更不忘發訊息向TOSHI宣戰。

——沒想到卻撲了個空。

*

打開TOSHI家門，他發現家裡被收得乾乾淨淨的，乾淨得似乎有點冷⋯⋯

他倒了杯水在餐廳坐下，拿出手機檢查訊息，發現TOSHI回了好長一條訊息說明這幾天忙工作不會在家。

他皺眉翹起腳，不自覺地讓左右小腿貼緊著蹭了蹭互相取暖，然後才意識到喵太郎也不在。

把喵太郎也帶走了？節目錄影嗎？「坂上動物王國」？「國王的早午餐」？有需要連著錄這麼多天的節目嗎？

他越想越奇怪，索性到書房翻找TOSHI習慣備份放在家裡的當月行程表，發現行程表也被帶走了。

這哪裡是去工作？根本就是逃亡嘛！

等他弄清楚狀況，一個小時已經過去了，手機響了起來，他的車子來樓下接他了，今天也是滿檔行程。

本來想趁工作開始前做一輪充充電的，這下可好，連人上哪去了都不知道。

他哼了一聲，滿心不悅地展開一天的工作。

【SUGIZO】

如果是跟他不夠熟的人，應該不敢在清晨五點來敲他家的門，但如果是跟他夠熟的人，只要在清晨五點敲過一次他家的門，這輩子就絕對不會再有第二次。

那是他暗地裡廣為流傳的起床氣。

打開大門，他撥開散髮，瞇細了眼瞪著眼前的人。他睡覺是不穿上衣的，所以他很清楚現在身上露出來的刺青在這個眼神下能夠產生的效果。

TOSHI臉上露出了跟所有這時間敲過他家門的人一樣害怕的神情，不過那表情出現得有點早，似乎在看見他之前就已經遇上了什麼更可怕的事情。這令他不太高興。

「⋯⋯什麼事？」他惡狠狠地問。

「借我住幾天吧！拜託了！」TOSHI立刻雙手合十低頭道。

TOSHI懇求的聲音有一種令人無法拒絕的魔力，他已經溢到最邊的「滾」字一瞬間竟發不出來，然後TOSHI就在他的瞪視下咕噥著「打擾了」，悄悄低頭穿過他的臂膀下，自動進了大門。

慢著，我讓你進門了嗎？

接著TOSHI把籠子裡的喵太郎放了出來。

我家禁帶寵物的，你沒聽說嗎？

他不禁皺起眉頭，尋思這個人到底是膽大還是膽小。

「有音？」HEATH打著哈欠從走廊蹣跚地走出來。

「啊，HEATH也在啊？打擾了。」TOSHI欠身道。

我枕邊人剛睡醒的姿態是給你看的嗎？剛才他叫誰的名字你聽見沒有？

「有什麼緊急的事情嗎？」HEATH睡眼惺忪地問。

「沒有、沒有，不是公事⋯⋯」TOSHI笑容滿面地回應。

「是嗎？那我回去睡了⋯⋯」

他覺得TOSHI應該是知道他的起床氣的，因為這會兒TOSHI已經快手快腳地泡了一杯消火醒腦的綠茶給他了。

誰讓你擅自動我家東西了？

他看著這個以低姿態一腳踩遍了他所有禁忌的前輩，不知道為什麼發不起火來。

*

在手上的茶變涼之前，TOSHI已經飛快地說完了前因後果。簡單來說就是，這個人自己發明了一個無聊的遊戲和他敬愛的YOSHIKI桑玩，明明沒有被幹的經驗還膽敢不知死活地提議「輸的被幹」，結果真的輸了，因為沒膽兌現承諾，還是反把對方幹了，這會兒人家找上門來討債了，只好四處避難。

⋯⋯完全不值得同情。

「你讓他上一次不就完了嗎？」看著TOSHI說完之後兩眼巴眨巴眨地望著他，他毫無同情心地秒答。

TOSHI眼中似乎有什麼東西碎了，露出一臉告白被拒的中二少女表情。

好想把茶潑過去啊⋯⋯他從來就想不透這個人到底是怎麼收服他敬愛的YOSHIKI桑的。

大概是博取同情失敗，TOSHI低下頭不說話了。

下一招是什麼？要是敢給我哭，我立馬連茶杯也砸過去。

「SUGIZO⋯⋯」TOSHI猶豫地開口。

他已經懶得說話了，就揚了揚眉毛。

「上次那個好玩吧？」TOSHI抬頭，換上一臉溫柔的笑，嘴角卻勾起了不善的弧度，忽然間又變回了經驗老道的半百前輩，「我又想到新玩法了，HEATH一定會喜歡的。」

這老狐狸。

TOSHI笑而不語。

他闔上眼，噴了口鼻息，再一次睜眼，「你要住幾天？」

「先住兩天吧。」

其實重要的不是TOSHI有沒有新玩法，而是他一點也不想讓那天玩得雙眼發光如同發現新世界的HEATH知道那個遊戲其實是TOSHI給他的主意。讓他的枕邊人去崇拜別人家的男人？門都沒有。

當然有新玩法也是非常好。

「但是我明後兩天的工作得連著趕場，不會回家。」他說。

「我一個人住沒問題的，也會照常去工作，只要不回我那個家就行了，YOSHIKI不會想到要找來這裡的。」

「了解，我問一下。」

*

他來到他和HEATH共寢的房間，把落到HEATH腰際的棉被拉起來蓋住美麗的裸肩，輕拍了拍。

「TOSHI要在這裡待兩天，但我不在，這兩天你先回家好嗎？」

「⋯⋯嗯？我明後天沒事啊，繼續待在這裡等你也行⋯⋯」HEATH低聲咕噥道，翻了個身抱住枕頭換成了趴睡，棉被又滑了下去，露出漂亮的背肌線條。

他伸出中指輕輕撫過那一節節鮮明的脊柱，思考著，HEATH舒服地低低哼了聲。

看HEATH還很睏的樣子，他也就沒有再問下去，通常HEATH都會睡到他出門後才醒，所以這個問題他必須自己解決。

他俯身吻了HEATH的肩胛，轉身離開房間。

HEATH要待他自然不會拒絕，但是要讓別的男人跟他枕邊人待在同一個屋簷下，那又是另一回事了。儘管他料TOSHI不敢動他的人，但HEATH每次人在他家時，無論有沒有外人，都是渾身毫無防備的樣子，而TOSHI又總是一副很容易被勾引的模樣，就算只有精神出軌他也無法接受。

再來就是，雖然跟TOSHI這種鬼點子多的攻進行技巧交流相當重要，但這個情況下似乎還是和他敬愛的YOSHIKI桑結盟才是最明智的選擇⋯⋯

無論如何，他家裡是暫時收容了一個不知道算不算得上情敵，但絕對是他景仰對象當前的復仇目標的人。懷著忐忑的心情，他起身前往他兩整天車輪戰似的忙碌工作。

【HEATH】

和TOSHI桑住好幸福啊⋯⋯

這是他和TOSHI同住第一天的感想。

清早起來就做豐盛的早餐給他，中午的便當也提前做好了，放在一個好可愛的橘色貓餐盒裡頭，甜點也準備了。晚上回來前還會提前打電話讓他點餐，買新鮮食材回來親手料理給他吃。

而且TOSHI桑的狗狗好乖呀！大小便訓練有素完全不用他操心，一整天下來也不會叫一聲，安安靜靜乖得很，他打電動的時候還會蹭過來把下巴擱在他大腿上小聲咕嚕著撒嬌，眼睛巴眨巴眨水汪汪地好可愛，毛摸起來又特別舒服。

YOSHIKI桑怎麼會想住在洛城呢？真是奇怪。

*

和TOSHI桑住好煩啊⋯⋯

這是他和TOSHI同住第二天的感想。

清早五點半就會被嘰嘰嘰的果汁機聲吵醒，接著TOSHI會來他房門前鍥而不捨地說服他一起出門運動長達十分鐘才肯放棄。運動完回來不知道是興奮過頭還是怎麼回事，拿衣服去洗澡、做早餐全都特別吵，等一切完成終於要出門工作時，還一定要把中餐便當裡頭他一點也不在意是什麼的菜色全部報告一遍才肯走，臨走之前還執意要打開音響放歌給他聽，精挑細選了五張專輯讓音響一張接一張放，等他以為終於播完時，才知道TOSHI居然還開了循環播放⋯⋯儘管他在床上沒睜開眼睛一直躺到中午，但從五點半開始就根本沒睡到。

白天時間喵太郎大半都在睡覺，但是TOSHI三不五時就會LINE視訊他說要看喵太郎的樣子，還要他代替自己摸喵太郎，並且報告心得。是說早上的毛摸起來跟下午的毛怎麼可能會有什麼不同呢？到底有什麼好報告的？而且摸的時候他覺得那隻狗一定跟他早上的心情一模一樣，絲毫不願意被擾人清夢。

他和喵太郎可以一人一犬安安靜靜共度一整天，但只要TOSHI一回家，就會無止盡地發出各式各樣驚人的聲音逗弄喵太郎，飯前逗一次、飯後逗一次、洗碗前逗一次、洗碗後逗一次，現在也是邊看電視邊逗，他知道等一下洗完澡睡前鐵定還要再來一次。

這個人的活力怎麼就不會耗盡呢？

看著在客廳蹦蹦跳跳的TOSHI，他不禁尋思這個人身上有沒有關機按鍵。

【TOSHI】

當HEATH拿著那組驚人的SM道具出現在他面前時，他整個人嚇傻了。他用僅存的一口氣火速抱起喵太郎，抓了錢包，外套也沒穿就衣衫凌亂地逃回自己家了。

到底發生了什麼事？HEATH不是M嗎？不對，沒有人說過HEATH是M，他只是知道SUGIZO是S而已。但S跟M不是應該要組一對嗎？那兩個人都是S嗎？還是他們是可以互攻的關係？啊！說起來，SUGIZO一開始就建議他讓YOSHIKI上一次就好了，該不會⋯⋯

他不禁懷疑自己是不是發現了不得了的事實，記得兩年前SUGIZO還曾經煩惱過被反攻的問題來向他諮詢，難道⋯⋯已經被反攻成功並且坦然接受互攻的日常了嗎？

終於回到家，他沒開燈，關上家門後便背靠著門蹲下來，緊緊抱著喵太郎猛烈思考著這一切，但他想得實在太專心了，以至於根本沒注意到有個人走到了他面前。

燈啪的一聲被按開。

「TOSHI！你不讓我上一次你就不是男人！」

低沉霸氣的吼聲嚇了喵太郎一跳，雙腿一蹬便逃出了他的懷抱。

嗚⋯⋯喵太郎，保、保護爸爸呀⋯⋯


	2. Chapter 2

【YOSHIKI】

晚上回到TOSHI家時TOSHI依然不在，甚至沒有一點回過家的痕跡。他後續發過去的訊息也被TOSHI逐一以表情豐富的訊息回覆，內容一樣圍繞著「工作忙碌不會回家」，儘管打了很多字，但完全沒有提供任何新的訊息。

他翻了翻白眼，TOSHI最會這招了。

而且顏文字太多了，相當可疑。

他又不是歌迷，TOSHI傳給他的訊息很少帶顏文字的，何況LINE本身就有貼圖了，那些長篇大論附加顏文字的訊息感覺就是先在別的檔案裡字斟句酌地寫好，才整篇貼到LINE上面發給他的。

這麼慎重，到底想隱藏什麼？

*

儘管接送跟聯繫偶爾會變得很麻煩，但他家的員工向來都滿高興他來TOSHI住的，畢竟他常年失眠，除了飛機上能稍微睡一點，其次最好睡的就是TOSHI家了。沒有為什麼，充分運動完本來就比較好睡，天經地義。而人只要睡得飽，心情就會好，所以他家的員工都樂見其成。

少了那個體溫，這天晚上他是絕對睡不著了。

他從冰箱裡翻出TOSHI的甜點庫存，在桌上排了長長一排，然後打開電腦，開始通宵工作。

大家都對於他會準時吃豐盛早餐這件事情感到相當驚訝，包括Hyde，但其實他很注重在早餐的，尤其住在TOSHI家時，早餐更是一天也不會漏，全都是睜眼就做好熱騰騰擺在桌上的。

所以TOSHI不在的今天，他就忘了得請人替他準備早餐，但時間也來不及了，他只能上車出發。

沒睡加上沒吃早餐，他帶著比昨天更差的心情開始第二天的工作。

*

今天一整天都有人在他背後竊竊私語，讓他煩得很，但心情不好他也懶得八卦。到了晚上，終於有個人鼓起勇氣過來告訴他原因。

「YOSHIKI桑，長期用那個會傷身的。」

「用哪個？」

助理用托盤端了一個看起來非常高科技的東西上來給他，他皺著眉頭拿起來，覺得這東西似乎有點像是戴在⋯⋯

原來下午的時候，他收到了來自SUGIZO的神秘包裹，包裝上沒有任何文字，裡頭的防撞也塞得密密實實的，搖起來完全不知道是什麼東西。不過這當然是助理的事後解說，因為安全起見，他的辦公室都會拆開所有寄來的包裹，所以差不多所有人都已經看見包裹裡的東西了。

——看見了現在擺在托盤裡那個高科技性愛玩具。

「不是我要戴的。」他冷冷地說。

然後就沒有人吭聲了。

*

SUGIZO沒有送過他這種東西，在這個特殊時期寄來，絕對只有一種可能。

他拿起手機撥號，但SUGIZO沒接，於是他轉而打到SUGIZO家，HEATH接的電話。

大概是有來電顯示，HEATH一接起來就說：「YOSHIKI桑嗎？有音這幾天都不在家，有什麼緊急事項需要轉告嗎？」

「SUGIZO不在家？」

「嗯，本來說明天會回來，但又延期了。」

「那TOSHI有去過你們那裡嗎？」

「從昨天清晨開始就一直住在這裡，你要找他嗎？」

「⋯⋯」等一下，所以說SUGIZO不在的時候這兩個人單獨⋯⋯

「YOSHIKI桑？」

「你們倆住一起？」

「還有喵太郎。」

「⋯⋯」喵太郎有沒有一起一點也不重要！

「YOSHIKI桑？」

「那他⋯⋯睡哪裡？」

「⋯⋯」這次換HEATH沉默了。

他覺得體內忽然被抽空了，顫抖地問：「你們睡一起？」

「沒有，其實我不知道他跟喵太郎睡哪裡欸⋯⋯我睡的時候他都還沒睡，我起來的時候他都已經出門了。」

那就好⋯⋯不對，如果HEATH睡得那麼熟，被夜襲也不是沒有可能⋯⋯不，別說是夜襲，就算是靜靜躺同一張床上睡啥也沒做他還是覺得⋯⋯

耳邊傳來喀啦一聲，一小塊玻璃碎片忽然落在桌上，他拿開手機一看，螢幕已經裂成了蜘蛛網。

「你讓他來聽電話。」他咬牙切齒道。

「啊⋯⋯可是TOSHI桑剛才什麼也沒穿就忽然跑出去了，不知道發生了什麼事。」

他皺眉，聽起來不太像TOSHI，但HEATH不會跟他說謊。

「什麼也沒穿是什麼意思？」

「他的大衣跟其他行李都還在這裡，我本來以為他是要去追垃圾車，但他沒有拿垃圾，倒是把喵太郎帶走了，這個應該不至於搞錯才對⋯⋯」

「是在我打電話來之後？」

「在電話響十分鐘之前吧？外面滿冷的，再不回來應該就要著涼了，所以我在想他是不是回家去了，也不知道該不該鎖門，因為他忘記帶手機了，這裡的鑰匙也忘了。」

「你現在立刻把門給我鎖緊，絕對不准讓TOSHI回去！他的東西我會派人去拿。」

他把電話掛了，要助理幫他買一支新的iPhone，然後直奔TOSHI家。

*

進門的時候家裡還是早上他離開時的樣子，十幾樣甜點的包裝全都還在桌上沒人清，被他弄倒的那杯水乾了，但杯子還在原地。

他贏了，TOSHI還沒回家。畢竟SUGIZO家到這裡的距離比他的工作地點過來要遠得多，而且他逼他的司機飆車，回頭大概有不少罰單要繳。

不對，要是TOSHI看見家裡這個樣子肯定轉頭就走，不過抱著喵太郎應該沒有太多地方可以去才對，何況沒有手機鐵定得先回家才有辦法聯繫別人。於是他把桌上收拾乾淨，關了燈，埋伏起來。

*

看見TOSHI進門後的樣子，他不禁開始嚴重懷疑HEATH的說辭，為什麼TOSHI的衣服會亂成這樣？連鞋帶也沒綁好，看起來就是在逃亡的樣子。

像是慾望衝腦做了不該做的事情，驚醒之後連忙逃之夭夭的樣子。

他跪立在TOSHI面前，把TOSHI釘在大門上。

「TOSHI！你不讓我上一次你就不是男人！」

喵太郎唰地從兩人中間跑走了，TOSHI一臉失落地望著喵太郎的背影，他忍不住伸手把TOSHI的臉扳回來面對自己。

TOSHI咬著下唇低頭慘笑，然後合起手掌貼在頰邊，腦袋一歪：「像我這麼可愛一個少女，怎麼會是男人呢？」

做了造型還沒洗掉的捲髮跟著彈了兩下，還真有那麼一點軟萌。

「你怎麼可以食言！」

「嗯～團長大人原諒我嘛！」TOSHI嗲聲撒嬌道。

這個人怎麼可以臉皮這麼厚！

「才不要原諒你，腿給我打開。」他說著把TOSHI本來就已經開一半的襯衫釦子全解了。

「不要這樣嘛！我很脆弱的，你捨得嗎？你捨得嗎？你捨得嗎？」TOSHI一邊說，一邊試圖要從他的臂彎下爬出去。

「有什麼捨不得？是男人就不要躲了。」他扯著TOSHI的皮帶把人拉了回來。

「放過我嘛！最喜翻YO醬了～」

「你不要給我裝少女音！」

「YO醬～」又是黏膩的少女音。

「閉嘴啦！」

「YO醬～」

他封住那張嘴，TOSHI積極回應起來，似乎打算用同一招把他吻到缺氧沒力，不過很可惜，訓練有成的他順利挺過了漫長的吻。

「嘿嘿！」他得意地笑。

TOSHI一臉委屈，噘起嘴，「男子漢大丈夫不要欺負弱小嘛！」

「你哪裡弱小了？平常不都把我砸牆上嗎？」

「那是你喜歡呀⋯⋯」

「可是這樣我也喜歡。」他笑，扔掉上衣，左右手分別勾住TOSHI的腿，把人往自己的方向倒著拖。

TOSHI的背從門板滑到了地面，他往前爬，侵身壓上去。TOSHI雖然還笑著，淚水卻開始在眼眶裡打轉。

⋯⋯他到底為什麼要把他的男人變成這個樣子？

算了，反正那個該死的少女嗲音他聽了真的硬不起來。

「行，我不上你，但你得答應我一件事。」

「什、什麼事？」TOSHI的眼淚一瞬間全消失了，滿懷希望地看向他，露出了好開心的笑容。

他起身，把SUGIZO寄給他的那個高科技可伸縮遙控震動屌環拿了出來，拎到TOSHI面前晃著。

「明天一整天你給我戴著這個。」

「一、一整天？」

「一整天。」

接著他推動手裡的遙控開關，環震動了起來，透過環中央的孔洞，他看見TOSHI本來笑得好開心的嘴角跟著顫抖了起來。

看來你很清楚這個環是套在哪裡的嘛！上次白玉遊戲那個懲罰用的環大概也是從SUGIZO那裡拿來的吧？

不過SUGIZO給他的是更好的東西，這東西內建了電子水平儀、溫度計、定位功能跟指紋解鎖，他剛才已經把它跟自己的手機綁定了，所以明天他就可以透過手機App的立體模擬圖監控TOSHI下身一整天的狀況，當然，還有用那個遙控器好好操控一番。

SUGIZO真是有品味，HIDE也真是有眼光，當年把這麼一個人介紹給他認識。

TOSHI啊，你真是有所不知，SUGIZO可是我這邊的人呀！

【TOSHI】

欠人家的總是要還回去的，於是他迫不得已只好戴著那個奇怪的高科技環去參加隔天的電視節目錄影了。

YOSHIKI隔天的行程似乎都是採訪的樣子，所以把地點全部緊急重新安排到了一間位於他攝影棚隔壁的飯店，剛好在遙控器操縱的距離內，然後派了一個長相和身材最像亞洲人的外國助理全天候跟拍他，連線直播到自己的手機上。

因為平時為了拍攝給歌迷看的幕後小短片，他的經紀人會隨時拿著鏡頭對著他，所以節目錄影現場的人就算看到跟拍的人多了一個，也沒人覺得奇怪。

他的經紀人當然發現了異狀，但一眼就認出了那個外國助理是YOSHIKI家的員工，竊笑一聲後給他一個謎樣的眼神就放任不管了。

所以現在不只喵太郎倒戈、SUGIZO倒戈，連他家經紀人都倒戈了？

*

節目錄影的時候，YOSHIKI總時不時地給他來點小刺激，不到會勃起的程度，但他覺得已經相當逼近他的意志力邊緣，肌肉和臉部表情更是無法不被影響。但專業如他，自然是全場忍了過去。

好不容易熬到中場休息，他舒開一口氣，正要前往休息室，卻被導播攔了下來。

⋯⋯完了，即使是再細部的表情，放大到鏡頭前果然還是太明顯了嗎？

「TOSHI桑今天的表情特別生動呢！太感謝了，以後也請多多關照。」導播滿意地讚美道，跟他來了一個高擊掌。

⋯⋯這句話要是被YOSHIKI聽到不知道是不是又要得寸進尺了。

他無言地看了一眼外國助理的鏡頭，但無從得知收音效果如何。

*

一走出攝影棚，YOSHIKI便開始瘋狂刺激他，通往休息室的走道向來有相當多工作人員必須沿途打招呼，遇到熟識的人也必須停下來問候兩句。那條平時經常有掌聲與歡呼簇擁的走道，今天就是條懸在地獄岩漿上的鋼索。

YOSHIKI也相當精明，如果對方是重要的廠商，就只開最微弱的震動，如果是合作好幾次的環球或Fuji Games的人，就放膽開大一點。藝人方面，也是越熟的人開的震動越大，在他只剩兩步就可以躲回休息室時，遠遠看見濱口優一臉熱切地從走廊底端揮著手走過來，這時褲裡傳來的震動令他渾身一陣酥麻，差點扶著牆壁跪倒。

太強了⋯⋯太⋯⋯

他只能假裝沒看見濱口，甚至不確定自己是不是當場翻了個白眼，一個箭步拉開自己休息室的門衝了進去，進門後立刻跪地，分身已經全硬了，而震動還在持續。

他手腳並用地緩慢移動到房間中央的桌子，拉開椅子爬上去坐下，然後把身旁和對面的椅子全都拉到身邊來擋，包包和伴手禮也全都調整到可以擋住門口視線的位置，以免還有其他人要進來打招呼。

果然有腳步聲靠近，然後慢了下來，停在他的門前。

桌子沒那麼高，他若是站起來鞠躬回禮就會露餡，只好在心中擬定了舊疾復發腰痛不方便站起來的道歉說辭，等著門開。

幸好進來的人是卡蘇萊薩。

沒想到他才正慶幸，卡蘇萊薩開口便講出了讓他覺得大事不妙的話。

「嘿！TOSHI桑，沒想到這麼快又見面了，上次的戰況⋯⋯」卡蘇萊薩說著發現房間裡有個陌生的外國面孔，於是停下來，「初次見面，您好，請問這位美女是？」

「她是⋯⋯」他開口正想介紹，底下就傳來一陣警告性的刺激，於是改口：「我們家的員工。」

為了不要太明顯，外國助理把鏡頭放在定點位置繼續拍攝後，人就出去了，畢竟他現在這個狀態下也不適合離開這張桌子，所以不會跑到鏡頭外去。

「TOSHI桑，你的耳根好紅，怎麼了嗎？」卡蘇萊薩關心地問。

「沒事⋯⋯」他的下身又傳來一陣警告性的震動。

他發覺自己必須想個方法暗示卡蘇萊薩不要提他們談過的事情，不然YOSHIKI知道了鐵定要生氣的，但才這樣想著，卡蘇萊薩又開口了。

「你們又玩過頭了嗎？」

不，別說了⋯⋯

下身傳來一陣強刺激，讓他沒空思考怎麼阻止卡蘇萊薩繼續說下去。

皮褲太緊了，好難受⋯⋯

飽脹感令他忍不住收緊雙腿，偷偷把手伸到桌下稍微把皮帶往外拉，試圖替鼠蹊部騰出一點空間來。

「這次做了幾回？怎麼做的？快分享來聽聽。你又把YOSHIKI桑拋牆上了嗎？」

噢不⋯⋯

這次的震動開始之後就沒停了，忽強忽弱、忽快忽慢，一陣接著一陣，弄得他受不了，忍不住伸手去壓制那個環，試圖減輕震動，但一點效果也沒有。他忍不住想把環摘下來，但隨即又想起指紋解鎖的權限在YOSHIKI那裡，他再怎麼奮戰都是徒勞。

他渾身顫抖，牙關打顫起來，最後力量全部被奪走了，只能整個人趴倒在桌上喘氣。

卡蘇萊薩一開始大概以為他是癲癇發作還是急性中風，緊張地猛站起來拿起手機就要撥號，但看著看著忽然就什麼都明白了，不禁好奇地還拉開椅子彎腰往桌子底下望去，發現他的窘狀之後又發出了殘酷的笑聲。

這時門又開了，是電視台的工作人員。卡蘇萊薩立刻收好椅子立正站好，他也忙繃起臉坐正起來，震動環暫時停了。

「TOSHI桑，卡蘇萊薩桑，我們三分鐘之後繼續拍攝，再麻煩兩位準備就位。」電視台的工作人員報告道。

門喀嚓一聲關上。

減去走回攝影棚和開拍前的準備時間，也就是說他必須在一分鐘內讓那裡平息。

世界末日不過就是如此。

「你要怎麼辦？」知道問題嚴重了，卡蘇萊薩收起笑容問。

他沉默，他必須有超能力才有可能在一分鐘之內讓那裡消下去。

「讓我幫你吧！」卡蘇萊薩忽然一臉開朗地說。

⋯⋯幫我什麼？

他還愣著沒理解那句話，YOSHIKI就先火了。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——」

YOSHIKI的反應激動地呈現在震動環上，等級直接開到了最強，他被弄得整個人猛縮起身，膝蓋和下巴同時往桌面狠狠撞了上去，桌上的寶特瓶水倒了兩瓶，把餅乾盒撞翻到地上去，嘩啦嘩啦地掉得到處都是，一旁的卡蘇萊薩只來得及伸手穩住花瓶。他掙扎地倒向旁邊的椅子，哀嚎著滾到了桌子底下去。

那簡直不是人類可以忍受的震動等級，也與爽字無緣了，直接就把他痛萎了。

卡蘇萊薩彎下腰，對桌底的他繼續說：「讓我幫你吧！我可以掩護你，送你到洗手間去。」

⋯⋯你剛才為什麼不一口氣把話說完呢？

「不用了⋯⋯已經沒事了。」他全身癱軟地橫臥在桌子的陰影中，全身肌肉如剛跑完馬拉松般痠痛。

好想回家啊⋯⋯

不，不能回家。

好想去流浪啊⋯⋯

震動終於停了。

他在卡蘇萊薩的攙扶下走到了休息室門邊，然後深吸一口氣，換上一副沒事的表情，勇敢踏入走廊，笑容依舊地對沿途的工作人員逐一打招呼，重返錄影現場。


	3. Chapter 3

【SUGIZO】

他深刻地反省自己實在太不敬業了，但這件事讓他在意得不行，只好犧牲本來就只剩下的三個小時的睡眠，趕回家去查看狀況。這是TOSHI借宿他家兩天後發生的事情。

第一天HEATH在中午跟他發了簡短一行的早安訊息，午夜再發了一樣簡短一行的晚安訊息。一切正常，跟平時一模一樣，讓他相當放心。

沒想到第二天，他差不多每上一次廁所就會接到一條新訊息，而且每一條都在講TOSHI。

「TOSHI桑好煩啊，清晨五點硬要把我挖起來不讓我睡覺。」

「TOSHI桑放了一張聽起來好像喪禮的愛爾蘭專輯給我聽，已經循環播放第二次了⋯⋯」

「TOSHI桑說便當裡的菜一定要吃完，可是我吃不下了，怎麼辦？」

「TOSHI桑說要跟喵太郎視訊，可是我找不到喵太郎，怎麼辦？」

「你覺得狗毛摸起來怎麼樣？我不知道要怎麼回答TOSHI桑的問題。」

「我的手機快沒電了，可是我不想充電，沒電了TOSHI桑就不會再視訊我了，今天已經五次了，先跟你說晚安吧。」

「電池比想像中耐用呢，TOSHI桑回來了，還一直發出聲音不讓我睡覺⋯⋯」

這已經超出他的容忍範圍了，他伸出手掌砰地往廁所鏡面用力一拍，嘖了一聲後，他冷靜下來重新睜開眼，抬起頭來跟鏡子裡眉頭深鎖的自己對望，四根手指在鏡面上噠啦噠啦地輪敲著思考對策。

這時手機又閃起了通知燈號，他拿起來一看，HEATH寫著：「我們還有新的口塞嗎？TOSHI桑好吵啊，我想讓他別再發出聲音了。」

他的嘴角抽了一下，哼笑一聲，飛快地打了幾個字，然後把手機丟回口袋，愉快地回頭繼續工作。

他發出去的簡訊上寫著：「你拿馬具型的那組吧！」

*

凌晨兩點，他的工作終於告一段落，把握五點下一件工作開始前的空擋，他趕了回家。打開家門，他聞到一股⋯⋯焦味。

這不太正常，不，太不正常了。

他不做飯了，連水果都沒切過，所以他也從來沒要求HEATH做飯。但此刻餐桌上放著幾盤焦黑的物體，而HEATH裸著上身，穿著黑色的CaToshl圍裙，坐在沙發上⋯⋯刺繡？

他深深覺得需要讓他的枕邊人跟TOSHI斷絕往來才行，這個不良影響是在太嚴重了。

「啊，你回來了。」HEATH抬起頭來。

「我回來了。那個寄宿的傢伙呢？」

「嗯？TOSHI桑跑掉了，不知道去哪裡，喵太郎也帶走了。」

「被口塞嚇跑了？」

毫無S的天賦，果然孺子不可教也。

「我本來是要拿口球給他的，不過上次因為你要進來，我們就把馬具型那款的前面改成口枷了對吧？我沒注意到就直接拿了，TOSHI桑可能誤會了以為我要進入他吧？」HEATH雲淡風輕地解釋著，手上的刺繡沒停下來。

他笑出來，會被他家的乖孩子嚇跑的人，全天下就TOSHI一個吧？

走了也好，省事。

「我有兩個小時。」他說。

「繡這個好難呀⋯⋯有音，你會嗎？TOSHI桑做的事情都好難呢！他跑走的時候忘記帶手機了，我發現裡頭存了好多食譜，就試著做了，也不成功呢⋯⋯」

「他忘記帶手機走了？」

「嗯，只帶了喵太郎和錢包的樣子。」HEATH說著對沙發桌上的手機努了努嘴。

他拿起TOSHI的手機，點亮螢幕後看見了待機畫面是他敬愛的YOSHIKI桑趴在不用想也知道是TOSHI胯下睡著的照片，TOSHI的褲檔上還沾了奇怪的白色痕跡。

⋯⋯人不可貌相啊。

他忽然覺得這個人也不盡然完全沒有S的天份。

「啊，果然失敗了，小公主被我繡成裂嘴女了呢！」

他低下頭，把HEATH手上的十字繡盤抽走，看也不看一眼就直接扔進了旁邊的垃圾桶，眼角餘光瞥見一個有意思的東西。

「讓我拍張照吧！」他說，從TOSHI的行李箱裡拎出一個抱枕塞進HEATH懷裡。

「這是什麼？」

「你把『YES』那一面面向我。」他拿起TOSHI的手機對準HEATH。

「嗯？用TOSHI桑的手機拍？」HEATH疑惑。

他完美抓住了那個表情呆萌的瞬間，拍好照片後他扔下手機，又重複了一次：「我說，我有兩個小時。」

HEATH乖乖站起來，脫下圍裙，準備往調教房去，他搶過那件圍裙，一樣扔進了垃圾桶。

*

「眼罩，黑色蕾絲半透明的。」

「口銜，金屬那款，鍍玫瑰金的。」

「項圈，後頸有扣環的。」

「束胸，高韌度細蜘蛛網的。」

「乳夾，四個鎖頭的。」

「手銬，X型跟腳鐐扣一起的。」

「貞操帶，金屬螺旋那個。」

HEATH在他的指示下逐一穿戴好項目，最後他咔嚓咔嚓逐一扣好所有束縛物，跟天花板垂下的綁帶連接，然後嘩啦一聲拉下吊帶，把HEATH懸到了半空中，拾起他的鞭子。

「有音，再脫一件嘛！」

「那就要看你聽不聽話了。」

他的鞭子唰地劃破空氣。

*

一番激戰之後，他把HEATH卸下來放到地上睡了，然後獨自來到餐廳。

通宵不吃東西真挺餓的。

他向來嚴格執行無麩質飲食，不過既然是HEATH做的，值得他破戒一次。他雙手合十，開始享用那盤漆黑的料理。

「嗯——」他不禁闔眼仰頭，鼻子倒吸好大一口氣，伸開雙臂讓食物的美味在胸中擴散。

好吃極了！

四點半，鬧鈴響起，他急急忙忙拿了HEATH泡給他的雙份炭燒咖啡，飛快地啟程趕去下一項工作的地點。

【HEATH】

他一路睡到了中午，直到電鈴聲把他吵醒。

他試圖起身，結果絆住了，原地滾了一圈，身上的物件也喀嚓作響。

啊，有音忘記拆手銬腳鐐了⋯⋯

嗯⋯⋯沒辦法去開門呢⋯⋯

是TOSHI桑回來了嗎？現在幾了點呀？

唔，鼻頭好癢⋯⋯搔不到⋯⋯

嗯，好睏啊。反正YOSHIKI桑說不能開門，那就算了，繼續睡好了。

*

兩小時後，他又醒了。

嗯⋯⋯想上廁所。

有音這時間不會回來吧？

為什麼還有人在按電鈴啊？

按了這麼久啊⋯⋯到底幾點了？

嗯，想上廁所⋯⋯嗯，也想睡⋯⋯

是不是很久沒吃東西了？

因為血糖太低所以想睡啊⋯⋯

那就睡吧⋯⋯

*

又經過兩小時。

唔，快尿出來了⋯⋯

他稍微滾離櫃子一段距離，終於看見了上面放的鐘，已經下午四點了。

但SUGIZO說晚上才會回來，他只好開始在房間內尋找鑰匙。連滾帶爬地把自己弄上床鋪，他終於看見了鑰匙掛在櫃子上的一個小架子上，但櫃子的高度是他跪立也搆不著的高度，更遑論他還得銜根長勾子才有辦法把鑰匙勾到地上，而且鑰匙旁還放著好幾組尖銳的道具，一個不小心就會讓危險的東西落下來。

他覺得下腹的飽脹感越來越難受，腰部的束帶已經在他身上留下了壓痕。

憑他的技術絕對還是拿得到鑰匙的，畢竟SUGIZO也不只一次忘記或者故意不解開束縛了，他早已練就一身掙脫、尋寶的功夫。如果上一回醒來時就去勾鑰匙的話，一切都能迎刃而解，只是以他現在的尿急程度，絕對沒辦法及時勾到鑰匙、解開手銬、腳鐐，然後順利抵達廁所。

誰叫他要貪睡呢？

他估算了一下廁所的距離，低頭確認了一下今天自己身上物件，然後展開行動。

他開始奮力地將自己滾過長長的走廊，中途門鈴又響了好幾次，他專注目標一路往廁所去，用嘴轉開了門把，靠著柔軟度、大腿肌肉的力量並運用力矩，終於顫抖地跪著爬上了馬桶，反向跨坐上去。

因為這天戴著的是金屬貞操帶，所以他十分順利地在沒有弄髒任何衣服和綁帶的情況下解決了內急。

腹部壓力紓解後，睡意再度襲來，他忍不住點頭，接著索性把頭擱在面前水箱上鋪著的白色長毛墊上又睡一覺。

*

隔了一陣子，他再度被門鈴吵醒。

好煩啊，醒了就會餓，但被綁成這樣是搆不到冰箱門的，好想吃昨天剩下來的便當啊⋯⋯

敵不過飢餓，他側身滑下馬桶，開始認命地往餐廳滾去。

用手肘上附帶倒刺的皮件勾開位於最下方的冷凍庫抽屜，他彎身進去叼了一盒兩粒組的草莓雪見大福出來，同時發現家中的甜食是平時的五倍之多。

印象中TOSHI昨天出發前好像有跟他介紹哪一盒甜食得了國民冰品總選舉第幾名？算了，不重要，可以吃就好。

他用膝蓋夾住盒子，用牙齒咬開了包裝。叼出一顆大福來，但大福外層的麻糬皮實在延展性太好，第一顆被他叼起來後表皮越拉越長，最後掉了下去，滾到了門口去。他沒猶豫，果斷地放棄那一顆把第二顆吃了。

把包裝叼進垃圾桶後，他滾到客廳，用鼻頭把音響按開，把TOSHI放的五張專輯逐一銜了出來，換成了自己喜歡的放進去，然後以爆音播放。

真好，聽不見門鈴了呢！

他滾到客廳的長毛地毯上去，把地毯捲到身上來保暖，喬了一個舒服的姿勢，閉目養神起來。

嗯？現在好像可以回房間去勾鑰匙了？

算了，路好遠啊，反正有音快回來了，這樣也挺舒服的⋯⋯

【SUGIZO】

第三天的工作在接近傍晚時結束了，通宵沒睡的身體痠疼著，他伸了個懶腰，啟程回家。

在家門口看到兩名長髮長腿的俄羅斯年輕女子後，他的眉頭皺了起來。

為什麼最近不速之客這麼多？

看見他後，兩名女子相視而笑，一齊站了起來。因為加上高跟鞋的緣故，他變得必須仰頭看這兩個人。

「SUGIZO桑～晚上好。」

「SUGIZO桑，您辛苦了。YOSHIKI桑派我們來拿TOSHI桑的行李。」

怎麼人都走了還這麼多事？

「HEATH桑不知道是不是睡著了，一整天都沒有應門呢！」

聞言他皺著眉頭看向自家大門，隱約可以聽見激烈的搖滾樂從裡頭透出來，以他家門的隔音程度，音樂絕對是以爆音播放的。

「音樂是下午才忽然開起來的，可能希望不被打擾吧？但是我們還是得向YOSHIKI桑交代才行，他這幾天心情都很不好呢。」

「SUGIZO桑～那個玩具要上哪裡訂呀？我也想用來玩玩我男友呢！」

他無奈地開門，門一開，本來興奮地不斷跟他說東說西的兩個女孩忽然噤聲了。

HEATH側臥在客廳的雪白長毛地毯上，天使一般安詳的睡臉可愛極了。不過他相信女孩們噤聲的原因出在HEATH身上的綁帶和手銬腳鐐。所幸地毯被HEATH捲起了一半，剛好遮住了貞操帶的部分。

「你們什麼也沒見到。」他沉著地說。

被他狠狠一瞪後，兩個女孩快手快腳地開始四處尋找並收拾所有TOSHI的行李。說也奇怪，這兩個人沒進過他家，卻能迅速辨識哪些是TOSHI的東西，一樣也沒拿錯，一個Y!mobile貓餐盒、兩盒納豆、三顆蘋果、四片葡萄乾厚片吐司、五張專輯、六顆蛋、七根胡蘿蔔、八包可可亞、九盒甜點⋯⋯果汁機，以及其餘人與狗的必需品，連進了垃圾桶的CaToshl圍裙、十字繡盤和YES/NO枕都給挖了出來。

他不能否認自己看得有些傻了，連腳底踩到了一個白色軟糊糊的東西都沒發現。

他敬愛的YOSHIKI桑身邊擺的果然不是花瓶啊！

這麼說起來，難不成類似的事情發生過很多次嗎？

*

完成任務後，兩個外國女子一人拖著行李，一人提了狗籠，準備離開。

「聽好了，HEATH的確就是睡了一整天沒聽見門鈴，妳們來的時候只有他一個人在家，衣服全都穿得好好的，妳們從頭到尾都沒有見到我。」他脫了外套，捲起襯衫袖子露出刺青，用同樣俱有威嚇感的眼神說。

「SUGIZO桑～封口費。」

聞言他揉了揉手裡那團黏糊的大福，不禁想直接塞進眼前那張嘴裡。

能在他敬愛的YOSHIKI桑身邊生存下來的人果然不簡單啊！

「我只要一份YOSHIKI桑收到的那個同款玩具就好了。」提著狗籠的金髮女子滿臉笑容地提出要求。

「我呢～就麻煩您了。」拖著行李的金髮女子說著脫去了短版皮外套，開始解開白襯衫的釦子。

能夠駕馭這些野生女人，他敬愛的YOSHIKI桑怎麼可能沒有S的資質呢？


	4. Chapter 4

【YOSHIKI】

SUGIZO給他的玩具真是太好玩了，讓他開心了一整天，但他的好心情到了晚上又被另一件事弄壞了。

TOSHI的錄影延遲了，所以他比較早到家，剛好遇到負責送行李的兩個助理，據說HEATH睡了一整天，一直沒聽到電鈴跟電話，所以助理們到了晚上才順利拿到TOSHI的行李。

是做了什麼事情才會需要睡一整天？SUGIZO不是還沒回家嗎？TOSHI離開之前到底跟HEATH兩個人做了什麼！

「那個圓盒子是什麼？」看著助理四處把TOSHI的東西歸位，居然有一個看起來像便當的東西，他忍不住問。

TOSHI不帶便當的。

「這個是TOSHI代言的Y!mobile送的雙層餐盒，HEATH桑說因為沒吃完所以沒有洗，我看裡頭還剩下不少，覺得冰一下比較好。」

「那個給我。」

做便當給HEATH吃？HEATH不是待在家裡嗎？為什麼要吃便當！而且為什麼TOSHI從來沒有做便當給他過？HEATH吃了他男人做的便當連盒子都不用洗嗎？而且沒吃完是什麼意思？TOSHI做的便當誰敢不吃完！

助理雙雙告辭後，TOSHI仍然還沒回來，於是他一個人在廚房瞪著便當裡的剩菜瞪了好久。

不想吃剩菜⋯⋯可是那是TOSHI做的。

但那是做給別人的⋯⋯可是冰箱裡已經沒有其他熟食可以吃了。

放一天應該壞了吧？不過SUGIZO家有冰箱。

到底為什麼做便當給HEATH？

他一氣之下揮手把便當跟剩菜一起掃進了垃圾桶。

*

回到家的TOSHI一臉蒼白，但仍然堅韌地微笑著。

這才是他的男人嘛！看著就性感。

他坐在沙發上翹腳著，一手擱在膝蓋上，一手放在椅背上，滿意地欣賞著。

「TOSHI，我反悔了，你還是讓我上一次吧！」他對TOSHI搧了搧四指，綻開笑容，「過來過來。」

「咦？可是⋯⋯」TOSHI臉上堅韌的表情正在崩解。

「呵呵！你不是也反悔過一次嗎？這樣白天就當成是你反悔的懲罰，獎勵我還是要照領。」他說著把自己的上衣脫了。

「誒？」TOSHI脫了外套，乖乖地走到沙發邊，但還是停下了腳步。

「你欠我的，乖乖給吧！」他得意地笑著，拍了拍身旁的座位。

「等一下，不是說好⋯⋯」TOSHI噘著嘴一臉困擾，停在距離他一步遠處，遲遲不肯再靠近。

他沒了笑容，轉而說：「還是你要說說為什麼你要做便當給HEATH？」

「因為SUGIZO不在，我擔心⋯⋯嗯？你為什麼知道？」

「你為什麼要瞞著我？」

TOSHI身上穿的CaToshl黑T他看了就火大，上面畫著一隻公火柴貓牽著母火柴貓還附帶好大一顆愛心。他往前坐，伸長手臂，像是要捏爛那顆愛心般揪住TOSHI的衣襟把人拉了過來，然後站起來往上抽掉那件惱人的T恤遠遠丟開。過程中TOSHI悶悶的聲音從衣服裡透出來：「不是，我沒有要瞞⋯⋯」

「還有你為什麼一整天要跟HEATH視訊通話那麼多次？」接著他拎起沙發桌上TOSHI的手機，往TOSHI胸口按過去，TOSHI手忙腳亂地接下來。

「那是為了要看喵太郎⋯⋯」

「你手機裡存的HEATH照片我全部刪掉了。」

「啊⋯⋯」TOSHI一臉失望，「那幾張很可愛說。」

他感到一陣熱辣酸澀，彷彿高度數的檸檬伏特加湧上了喉嚨，他咽了口口水說：「你說誰可愛？」

「喵太郎啊，那幾張他不都抱著喵太郎嗎？因為喵太郎在他懷裡的樣子很可愛才拍的嘛！」

「為什麼你就沒拍過我抱喵太郎？」

TOSHI像是從來沒想過這件事情般開著嘴愣住了，不安地轉頭尋找喵太郎的身影，他順著看過去，發現此刻喵太郎正縮在沙發側邊偷瞄著他們，頭趴得好低，眉頭也很深的樣子，接收到他們的目光後害怕地眨了一下眼。

他移開目光，垂頭坐回沙發裡，問：「你為什麼要躲我？」

「對不起。」TOSHI轉回頭來輕聲說，然後輕輕撥開他的頭髮：「我回來了。」

「回來了啊⋯⋯」他仍垂著眼皮不想看TOSHI，卻發現自己的目光一直停留在TOSHI的褲檔處。

他吞了口口水，動了動腿，開始覺得緊繃不耐。

從上一次到現在過多久了？為什麼領一個獎賞這麼周折？

他伸手去拆眼前的皮帶。

「那個，先幫我把環解鎖吧？開始有點痛了⋯⋯」TOSHI小聲地說。

他看著眼前這條每次太猴急就會不小心被刮得滿肚子紅痕的鉚釘皮帶，忽然有了新主意。他拆下那條皮帶，把TOSHI推開一步，又站了起來。

「你跪著。」他調皮地笑道。

「先幫我拆環吧？好嗎？」

「你跪著，跪著跪著。」他急促地連聲說。

「要跪著拆？」TOSHI疑惑地跪下。

「跪著做，做完了就幫你拆。」

TOSHI呆愣地張著嘴沒說話，粉紅色的口紅看了讓他覺得好煩，於是伸出拇指粗魯地抹掉。

「YO醬，別這樣，我真的累了⋯⋯」

他這次也懶得跟TOSHI比誰氣長了，直接繞到TOSHI身後，一腳從背脊把人踩到地上去，一股爽快感從腳底傳來，他笑著，開始解起自己的褲頭。

這個挺好玩的嘛！

「還是你要跪在鉚釘外套上做呀？做錯事了就要跪鉚釘不是嗎？你不都讓我跪過了？」

「對不起。很痛吧？以後不會讓你跪了⋯⋯」TOSHI掙扎著轉身，他的腳也因此從TOSHI的背心滑到地上去。「今天可以讓我休息嗎？拜託了。」

「做完了你明天愛怎麼休息怎麼休息，這件事情已經拖夠久了，我今天就要把它搞定！沒有別的選擇。」說著他改成跪立，一手掐著TOSHI後頸把人壓回地面。

TOSHI大概自知理虧吧？這會兒終於不說話了。

「TOSHI，今天沒有穿鉚釘外套呢！改玩皮帶怎麼樣？你去SUGIZO家都學了些什麼招呀？教我兩招玩玩嘛！TOSHI老師。」

他笑著把TOSHI閃亮亮的皮帶在手上捲成一圈，又輕輕甩開，金屬咔嘰咔嘰地彼此摩擦著，聲音聽起來好舒服，鉚釘反射著頭頂的水晶吊燈，一點一點的光芒閃過他的眼睛，感覺特別過癮，他不禁舔了舔嘴唇。

他暫時把皮帶扔在一邊，拿出潤滑液開始進行準備工作，卻忽然覺得室內有股詭異的寂靜冰冷感。

總覺得有哪裡不對勁⋯⋯

平常的這種時候TOSHI都會笑著湊到他耳邊逗他，而且為了要保護他頸子的關係，TOSHI從來不用這種體位。現在他們兩個人除了腿部少許接觸的部分可以感受到對方體溫外，身體的其他部分都好似被室內凝固的空氣綁架了。

他俯視著現在被他壓制住、側臉緊貼在短毛地毯上的TOSHI，TOSHI緊緊抿著嘴，一聲不吭，看起來一點也不開心的樣子。

他用手機啟動了那個方便好用的震動環，安靜的室內於是多了輕微的低沉震動聲，只是那個詭異的荒蕪感還是沒有變。

震動開始後，TOSHI閉上了眼，臉部線條仍舊僵硬死寂。

「幹嘛不高興？」

「隨便你吧。」

那是個毫無生氣的聲音。

他萎了。

無可奈何地扔掉潤滑液，他挫敗地倒進沙發裡，拿起手機把環解鎖了。TOSHI卸掉環，緩緩站起身來，過程沒說一句話，環被輕輕地放在沙發桌上，但那細小的喀一聲聽起來卻格外響亮。

他覺得室內空氣沉重得讓他幾乎喘不過氣來。

TOSHI轉身繞過沙發往房裡走，腳步輕得令他毛骨悚然。

「發生過什麼事嗎？」他忍不住在沙發上原地轉身急急跪立起來，伸長了手越過沙發背想拉住TOSHI，但兩隻手指勾到TOSHI臂彎一瞬間後馬上又滑了開來。

TOSHI停下腳步回頭，漆黑的雙眼穿過被他弄亂的瀏海直直看向他，眼神卻異常地空洞，失去色彩的薄唇開了一道細得幾乎看不見的縫，用毫無溫度的嗓音輕聲說：「我全部都忘了。」

TOSHI沒掉一滴淚，他卻旋及淚流滿面，哭倒在沙發背上。

*

隔天睜開眼，身旁的床位冷冷的，TOSHI不知道上哪去了。

「TOSHI？」

來到餐廳，他發現桌上沒有早餐，冰箱裡也沒有增加新的食材，到處都沒有字條。昨天助理送回來的那幾張馬友友的大提琴專輯、約翰柯川的爵士專輯和行李箱又全消失了，喵太郎也是，還有另一樣東西也消失了——垃圾桶裡的貓餐盒。

TOSHI又傳來了和上次差不多長度、差不多內容的訊息，說工作忙，會好幾天不回家。

一整天下來，他每逢休息就傳一條道歉訊息給TOSHI，但這次TOSHI不僅沒讀，電話更是直接轉了語音。

他覺得道歉好難，每次把自己寫好的訊息重讀一次又覺得好像誠意不夠，只好一再重寫。寫到最後他不禁往前滑，去翻以前TOSHI發給他的道歉訊息，為什麼讀起來就完全不一樣呢？

但無論他重寫幾遍、發了幾條，到了午夜，TOSHI還是一條也沒讀。

*

又是另一個失眠通宵工作的夜晚，這次他有記得請助理幫他送早餐了，卻發現自己一口也吃不下。

TOSHI消失的第二天，他打到SUGIZO家，SUGIZO說TOSHI沒來的時候喘息聲非常詭異，他也懶得往下猜，馬上就掛了電話。

他接著打給TOSHI的甜點死黨濱口優，濱口接到他的電話彷彿處男進了妓女院一樣，好半晌支支吾吾講不出話來，好不容易能講話了又一直答非所問，弄得他只好放棄，改打給卡蘇萊薩。卡蘇萊薩用受寵若驚的語氣把他捧上了半邊天，但他總覺得那個語氣隱隱透著一股戲謔，他依舊沒打聽出結果來。三國主廚帶著團隊到國外出差了，餐廳網站放了暫停營業的公告，所以這個可能性也刪除。

接著他請助理去打探各家電視台的收錄內容，發覺TOSHI昨天一早緊急聲明退出當晚的收錄後，接下來的日子則一直到下個月都沒有節目收錄的排程。他知道下個月TOSHI有個人演唱會，但彩排沒有這麼早，也沒聽TOSHI說最近在錄什麼新歌。

他考慮著要不要打給TOSHI的經紀人，他之前曾經嚇到那個年輕女子幾次，後來有幾次則是他自己被嚇到了。TOSHI的經紀人長得纖細瘦小，笑起來水靈水嫩，好像一逗就會害羞地跑掉那種類型，但實際交涉後，才發覺她講話又快又犀利，剽悍得很，而且跟他一樣都是講話做事跳三步的人，所以每次他們一雞同鴨講，兩人之中一定有一個會被嚇到。

算了。

*

來幫他送早餐的助理眼神中透著擔憂，而那天起，無論他去到哪裡，助理們都會幫他帶著那隻一米五高的Yoshikitty布偶，放在他的視線範圍內。

反正也睡不著，他乾脆要經紀人把他的時間重新安排，能在半夜、凌晨進行的行程全部往前拉，一口氣做了。中途只要覺得累，他就點開GACKT的IG看防身術影片，拿裡頭的招數往Yoshikitty身上招呼。當然，GACKT的影片教的是防禦那方的動作，但反正沒人規定不能拿攻擊那方的動作來用。

就這樣過了幾天，Yoshikitty已經變得破破爛爛的了，不得不拿去請人修補，還是根本就換了一隻新的？反正他也看不出來，助理都幫他處理好了。

他在日本的行程不知不覺間就提前結束了，他思考著多出來的一天時間可以幹嘛。

然後他在推特刷到了歌迷分享去年「Pekojani∞」的舊影片，是TOSHI介紹位在偏鄉的別宅那一集。

原來還有這裡啊。

TOSHI那間工作室他沒去過幾次，畢竟車程實在太遠，從東京開車要三個半小時才會到。不，真實原因是他根本下意識想抹掉關於那間工作室的記憶，他受不了那裡的內裝。

辦公室從地板到牆壁是整片血紅色絨布，彷彿命案現場；屋內到處都掛著死了好幾世紀的古人畫像，每一幀的眼神都像要把人拉進畫框裡陪葬；鋼琴前的彩繪玻璃更是只要一透光，畫中人的五官就會全數消失，像幽靈一般盯著彈琴的人；客廳的傢俱擺放也像雜物間般擠得要命，讓他覺得那房子根本不歡迎客人；歐式梳妝鏡前更排了好幾尊大眼睛的洋娃娃，每一尊看起來都像鬼片主角；從陽台看出去是一望無際的黑森林，一樓甚至有盔甲守著⋯⋯

他第一次在那裡的客房睡時，當晚就做了個嚇死人的噩夢，夢醒逃到一樓時還被盔甲壓在地上⋯⋯往事不堪回首。

此外那屋裡的顏色實在多得令他頭疼，像他家那樣只有黑跟白不是很好嗎？

啊——煩，去就去。


	5. Chapter 5

【YOSHIKI】

一樓的大門沒有鎖，推開門便進去了。他戰戰兢兢地踏上紅地毯，屋內傢俱的位置雖然略有更動，但整體看過去還是像一間被拆開來拼不回去的歐洲教堂。

他在玄關轉了一圈，找不到樓梯，正覺得奇怪，然後才發現不知道為什麼有個好大的櫃子背對著大門擋在樓梯口，他疑惑地端詳櫃子，轉頭又被盔甲嚇得倒退兩步。

對！樓梯口有盔甲守著！怎麼又忘了？

瞪著那尊盔甲，他想起上次在TOSHI東京的家，他的內褲被TOSHI丟到盔甲上找半天找不到的事情。後來那件內褲洗過之後他本來要繼續穿的，但穿上去覺得一股毛骨悚然的冰涼感從身體的中心部散開，就再也不敢穿了。他拍了拍盔甲的腦袋，彷彿這樣就能馴服對方似地，然後往大步樓上走。

噢，那櫃子大概跟盔甲一樣，是上次修漏水時搬過去的吧？現在又搬回來了。

至於為什麼會擱在一樓，八成又是TOSHI想全部自己來。衣服自己燙、褲管自己改就算了，不可能辦到的事就不要自己來嘛！例如這個比人還高的厚重櫃子。

腰傷不是才養好的嗎？每次都叮嚀他小心脖子，自己還不是一樣胡鬧。

*

二樓客廳沒有人，只有詭異的一排洋娃娃閃爍著詭異的光澤，他跳過血紅博物館樓層，從溫泉石走廊的樓梯上了頂樓的廚房兼景觀餐廳。

拉開玻璃格子木門，只見一名嬌小可愛的褐髮少年綁著圍裙正在吧台後做飯，音響播送著橘兒《巴黎咖啡館》裡那首清甜可人的〈香榭大道〉。

他覺得心忽然空了。

他認得這個少年，不，這個人早就年破四十，不是少年了，只是長了一張二十多歲的可愛臉蛋。CUTT現在是TOSHI個人演唱會的班底吉他手，也經常支援TOSHI的生放，對話接梗默契十足，兩人從二十多年前就認識了。前兩年X JAPAN在洛城錄音、去英國溫布利公演、參與科切拉音樂節時，TOSHI也都帶著這個人。因為知道CUTT結婚了，所以他從來不覺得有什麼，但現在一想才覺得這兩個人未免也太親近了，而且他還聽助理說TOSHI有買衣服送這小子過。

然後他現在又多知道了一項——這小子居然還會做飯！

他皺起眉，為什麼TOSHI都喜歡這一類嬌小、口齒伶俐又講話中氣十足的類型呢？鬼龍院翔也是。

——偏偏他就不是。

CUTT似乎忘了加鹽巴，正回頭手忙腳亂地翻找桌上的東西，忽然看見了他，「喔——」的驚叫一聲猛地立正站好。

「YO、YOSHIKI桑！早、早上好！」CUTT在慌亂中似乎想舉手敬禮，但隨即發現自己手上拿著鍋剷，又立刻放下。

「啊，早啊早啊，打擾了！」他親切地打招呼，「你在做什麼啊？」

「呃⋯⋯在炒雞肉飯！是今天的午餐。」CUTT說，表情還是十分緊張，但口齒相當清晰，「那個⋯⋯請問您要找TOSHI桑嗎？」

沒做虧心事的話需要這麼緊張嗎？

「TOSHI在哪？」

「TOSHI桑在辦公室，啊，您會走嗎？」

「我有來過⋯⋯」然後他聞到焦味，「那個是不是焦了？」

「哇啊！糟糕⋯⋯」CUTT連忙回頭把鍋子拿起來遠離爐子。

「我自己找就行了，你慢慢做吧。」

「啊，我洗個手馬上幫您帶路！」CUTT一手還拿著鍋子，另一隻手沒放下鍋剷就要去開水龍頭，然後才發現應該要先關火。「我這個等一下再做也完全沒有關係的！」

「不不不，你繼續吧！要是做壞了重來一遍很麻煩吧？如果迷路了我再叫你，」他自我調侃起來，「哈哈！應該不會迷路吧？應該不會啦！」

「我、我馬上就好！」CUTT終於順利關了火，也放下了鍋剷，一樣是那種彷彿在說「包在我身上」有力又可靠的語氣。

「不用，真的，我自己找就行了。」他繼續推辭，搶先走到了門邊，不讓對方跟來。

「誒？真的沒關係嗎？」CUTT拿著鍋子遠遠往他這裡哈腰，「真是不好意思！」

*

除了餐廳的透明門外，四樓還有五扇木門，能開的他都開來看了，沒一間對，最後他來到走廊底端的茶室，發現喵太郎獨自坐在榻榻米上瘙癢。

喵太郎聞到他的味道嚇了一跳，立刻伏地，然後又飛快地移動到旁邊，用後腳站立起來，縮起前爪，擺了一個跟觀音菩薩相同的姿勢，彷彿這樣就不會被發現。

他不禁笑了出來。

「這招誰教你的？這麼聰明。可是我沒有見過毛這麼長的觀音喔！」

因為脫下長靴有點麻煩，所以他沒有踩上榻榻米，只跪在門邊，對喵太郎發出平常TOSHI用的那幾種聲音，等喵太郎自己靠近。

隔了一會兒，喵太郎怯生生地走過來，嗅了嗅他的膝蓋，舔了舔他的手，他撓著喵太郎的下巴，終於成功讓喵太郎領路帶他去找TOSHI。

*

TOSHI在一樓錄音室旁的辦公室裡剪片，剛才櫃子擋住了玻璃門，他又一直在意盔甲，所以完全沒發現後面的燈亮著。

他輕手輕腳地跟著喵太郎繞過櫃子進入敞開的玻璃門，TOSHI的腿被喵太郎蹭了兩下，嘻嘻笑著滑開椅子低頭伸手去逗愛犬，但抬起頭來看見他時卻沒了笑容。

「嗯？你怎麼跑來了？發生什麼事了嗎？」TOSHI摘下耳機。

「你在躲我。」

「誒？不，沒那回事，我只是需要專心一陣子，所以才到這裡來。」

「在東京的話我會去找你所以很煩是吧？」

TOSHI低頭笑了起來，但他不覺得好笑。

「為什麼你一條訊息也沒回我？」

「啊，訊息？」TOSHI眨了眨眼，把椅子往旁滑，到旁邊椅子上的包包往裡面找手機，「我很久沒看了⋯⋯」

「整整三天沒看？」

「因為要趕工，所以就調成除了經紀人之外全部靜音的狀態了，那天小瀧告訴我說手機有這個功能，我就請他幫我設了，還滿好用的呢。」TOSHI找出了手機，按了兩下，「啊，已經沒電了，糟糕⋯⋯」

「你把我也設了靜音？」

「不不不，不是把你設成靜音，那個功能是整個手機靜音，特別設定經紀人例外這樣⋯⋯」

他在意的才不是這個。

「你在生我的氣吧？」

「不是那樣⋯⋯」TOSHI邊說邊低頭找充電線。

「對不起，做過頭了。」他小聲說。

TOSHI看向他，抿起嘴唇沒說話，然後視線移回螢幕，「你可以等我十分鐘嗎？我得先把這個檔案做完傳給廠商，這是下個月演唱會要賣的DVD，今天中午前不送廠的話，製作期就趕不及了。我做完就上去餐廳找你好不好？啊，CUTT也在那裡，你可以先跟他聊天。」

離開辦公室時，他看見TOSHI抱起喵太郎。

他被趕走了，但喵太郎沒有。

*

他回到餐廳，橘兒的專輯播完了，音響播送著《IM A SINGER》的第七曲〈飛機雲〉。CUTT炒好了雞肉飯，正在盛盤。

「YOSHIKI桑，有找到嗎？」CUTT抬頭關切。

「嗯，找到了到了。」他心不在焉地笑答。

「剛才忘記問了，YOSHIKI桑吃過了嗎？要不要一起吃午餐？雖然只是很普通的雞肉飯⋯⋯因為之前答應TOSHI桑要做給他吃，所以今天第一次做。」

答應TOSHI桑要做給他吃。

「你們平常都是這樣嗎？」他忍不住問。

「做飯嗎？只有兩個人在的時候都是一起做些簡單的東西來吃的，畢竟從這裡到市區也有一段距離，自己做比較快。」

只有兩個人在的時候。

見他沒說話，CUTT忙道：「我還是幫您叫個外賣吧！您想吃什麼呢？」

「不不，沒關係，就吃這個吧！」

因為TOSHI還沒好，CUTT便先洗起碗來。那個背影，怎麼看都是人妻的樣子，越看越扎眼。

他覺得坐立難安，於是脫下手部護具上前去，「我來幫忙吧！」

「啊，不、不用了，我來就行了。」CUTT連忙推辭。

「洗碗我還行的。」

「不，真的沒關係！我來就好。」

「分我一半吧！」

就在他們一推一拉的過程中，一只杯子滑了下去摔破了。

「啊⋯⋯」CUTT頓時瞪大了眼，掩嘴道：「完了，這個是⋯⋯」

「是什麼？」他問，蹲下去查看碎片。

「啊，YOSHIKI桑，請小心，這邊我來處理就可以了。」CUTT跟著蹲下來想阻止他，但他伸去撥碎片的手已經流出血來。「啊啊⋯⋯急救箱、急救箱⋯⋯」

這時忽然傳來TOSHI的聲音。

「終於做完了！哇！好香啊⋯⋯嗯？CUTT？YO醬？沒人嗎？跑哪去了？」

為什麼先叫CUTT的名字？

他看著自己手指上的一滴血滑落碎片中。

CUTT率先站起來，「那個⋯⋯TOSHI桑⋯⋯真的非常抱歉！」接著九十度鞠躬。

「怎麼了嗎？YO醬呢？生氣跑回去了？」

「YOSHIKI桑也在這裡。」

「哦？」TOSHI說著繞過吧台，走到料理檯邊，「你們在那裡幹嘛？」

「那個⋯⋯我洗碗的時候不小心把你喜歡的那個杯子摔破了，真的非常對不起。」CUTT說著又是九十度鞠躬。

TOSHI目光沉默地在他拿在手上的碎片和地上的碎片間來回。

這個景象怎麼看都是他摔碎的吧？還有血跡為證。不，根本不用看，以他過去的種種史蹟來判斷也知道這件事十之八九是他造成的。反正他的確有一半的責任，所以也沒打算辯解。

「抱歉，我會買一個賠你。」

「不用了。」TOSHI輕聲說。

「你不是很喜歡這個？讓我賠給你吧！」他說著看了一下旁邊的CUTT，CUTT只是低頭縮著肩膀不敢講話。

「不用了，那個是限量的，現在沒有在做了。」TOSHI說，又不看他了，彎身去開旁邊的櫃子。

「我可以讓他們再做的。」他跟上去。

「那位工藝家已經過世了。」TOSHI說，依然沒有看他，又走遠一步去開另一個櫃子。

所以CUTT才會是那個表情啊⋯⋯

為什麼CUTT知道的事情他都不知道呢？

【TOSHI】

他覺得思緒一片混亂，突然發生的這一切已經超出了他的腦袋負荷，讓他一下子想不起來急救箱放在哪裡。為了趕交期，他連著剪片剪了好幾天沒睡，現在滿腦子都還是剛才影片裡的演唱會燈光，閃呀閃地讓他又暈又睏。

好不容易完成影片檔解決一項任務，他接下來應該要跟CUTT討論事情才對，但YOSHIKI大老遠跑來應該是有話要說，可他又不能請CUTT走，他們本來早上就要開始討論的，是因為他剪片剪不完才會把CUTT晾在餐廳，而且CUTT還做了雞肉飯給他。

最後是CUTT幫他找到了急救箱，他把YOSHIKI拉到餐桌前坐下，包紮起來。

「說起來，你找我有什麼事情？如果需要馬上處理我們就先談，如果不是緊急的事情的話，因為我今天得和CUTT討論演唱會的事情，所以⋯⋯」

「為什麼你在剪片，然後他在做飯啊？」YOSHIKI卻問了個無關的問題。

「其實我應該昨晚就要剪完的，沒想到有些片段就是塞不進去，重新篩選了好久，因為我們的MC太有趣了嘛！」他說著轉頭去看CUTT，想緩和一下對方摔碎杯子的愧疚情緒，「全部都想保留下來，可是歌也不能少放，煩惱了好久啊⋯⋯總之大家先吃飯吧！好餓呀！」

然後他把盤子移到每個人面前，對YOSHIKI介紹，「這是雞肉飯喔！對了，我來把背景音樂也換成我那首〈雞肉飯〉吧！遙控器⋯⋯」

「你們約在這麼偏僻的地方討論？」

「因為他昨天剛好在附近開演唱會，我這幾天的行程就是剪片，在哪裡剪都一樣⋯⋯CUTT，你把遙控器放哪呀？」

「右邊，下面那格。」CUTT說，「真是不好意思讓你來配合我。」

「不不，我才是，抱歉讓你等了一個上午。」

「所以你下午也沒空？」YOSHIKI問。

「因為這傢伙是大忙人啊！老是約不到日子，這個月就剩下今天可以排給我。」

「真是不好意思⋯⋯」CUTT說。

他終於找到了遙控器，但才抬起眼鏡把遙控器拿遠試圖辨識按鍵，就聽見了嘩啦巨響，緊接著是是盤子和餐具在地面滑行的聲音。

「我就不忙嗎？你以為我閒閒沒事就來找你？我把時間都排給你！你卻躲到這個鳥不生蛋的地方！從東京來回這裡要七個小時、七個小時欸！我的時間不是時間嗎？躲到這裡吃別人做的雞肉飯，雞肉飯有什麼好吃的！雞肉飯你不會自己做嗎？」

他把眼鏡放回鼻梁上，看見桌子被掀了，玻璃桌面化成了碎片，剩下四支金屬桌角在殘骸上滾動，三盤雞肉飯全撒到了地上去，喵太郎被嚇得遠遠躲到吧台後方。

「我、我去叫外賣！」CUTT驚慌地站起來，快步從門口消失了。


	6. Chapter 6

【YOSHIKI】

背景音樂不知不覺地從〈Everything〉進入了下一首〈I LOVE YOU〉，他瞪著眼前的殘骸，覺得視線越來越模糊，於是扭頭衝出餐廳，隨便拉開一間房門把自己關了進去。

他靠著床緣，把頭埋進膝蓋，門外的歌聲卻仍不斷竄入，這種時候聽見憂傷的旋律讓他的眼淚掉得更急了。

吃飯！就會吃飯！誰要吃飯了？我是來道歉的！

但明明是來道歉的，為什麼事情會變成這個樣子？

那天TOSHI丟下那句話後就去洗澡了，而他哭完進房要道歉時TOSHI就已經睡著了，隔天便呈現失聯狀態。直到現在，他的腦仍殘留著TOSHI說最後一句話的神情。

三天沒睡加上三個半小時車程的焦躁讓他沒辦法鎮定下來，不，最主要還是TOSHI的反應。平時幾乎每天發一篇部落格的人忽然三天不看手機，緊急退出節目錄影更是奇怪，TOSHI向來不喜歡麻煩別人的，在電視台也都客客氣氣。

不願看他的道歉訊息就算了，在辦公室裡也不讓他道歉就趕人，進了餐廳更是能不看他就不看他，現在又找藉口回避。

什麼叫做「需要馬上處理我們就先談」，他們的感情關係需不需要馬上處理？又算不算是「緊急的事」？工作的事情一定是經紀人來聯繫，私下找人還要分緊急重要？那些話的目的不就是拿來堵他的嘴而已嗎？他又有哪一次說得過TOSHI。

不讓他道歉不就是不原諒人的意思吧⋯⋯

這是什麼魔王級冷戰？他玩不懂這種遊戲。

*

TOSHI開門進來。

「對不起。」他仰頭道，「桌子的事情對不起，還有雞肉飯⋯⋯杯子也是⋯⋯沒辦法弄一個一樣的還你，對不起⋯⋯」

TOSHI一語不發地走近，蹲下來抱住他的頭，他的眼淚全流到了TOSHI的帽T上去。

「那些都沒關係，東西總有一天要壞的，小心翼翼地供著也沒意思，只要有把人放在心上就好了。」TOSHI輕聲說。

「還有、還有那天的事情⋯⋯對不起⋯⋯鞭子的事情我想起來了，以後不會再說要玩皮帶了⋯⋯」

「過去的事就算了。」TOSHI吻了他的頭頂，貼著他的頭皮說。

「你要我怎麼道歉都行，就是不要假裝什麼都沒發生⋯⋯我承受不住⋯⋯」

「真的沒事，我沒生氣，只是累了而已。」

「你別⋯⋯別一聲不吭就不見人影，很可怕⋯⋯TOSHI，那樣很可怕⋯⋯」

「對不起。」

他雙手向上盤住TOSHI的肩，仰頭索吻，但TOSHI的回應顯得相當猶豫，他越吻越心慌，然後他拉住TOSHI褲頭的手被擋了下來。

「那個⋯⋯今天先別做好嗎？」TOSHI說。

「你還是介意嗎？」

「沒有，就是⋯⋯最近很累，過一陣子再說吧。」

「我⋯⋯沒有要上你。」

TOSHI沒說話。

「我不會再提白玉遊戲的事了，也不會再要求反攻了，好不好？」

「不是⋯⋯」

「要我就穿裸體圍裙抱YES/NO枕給你看也行⋯⋯」

「嗯？什麼？」

「你不是喜歡？還拍了HEATH那個樣子的照片。」

「誒？我沒拍啊？等一下，HEA醬穿了裸體圍裙？」TOSHI忽然笑了起來，「還抱了YES/NO枕，他知道那是什麼意思嗎？慢著，他抱哪一面？」

「你在高興什麼？不是你拍的？」

「不是，這太有趣了⋯⋯啊，然後你也要穿給我看？真的嗎？」

「等一下，你不知道這件事？」

「你真的要穿給我看嗎？」

「⋯⋯我穿了你就原諒我？」

「我真的沒生氣。」

「那為什麼不做？」

「不是⋯⋯我⋯⋯」

「你怎樣？」

TOSHI吞了口口水，沒說話。

他害怕地等著。

「就⋯⋯那個⋯⋯」TOSHI撇開臉，一手捏著耳垂，吞吞吐吐地說：「醫生說⋯⋯要休養一個月。」

「醫生？你怎麼了嗎？受傷了？生病了？」他擔憂起來。

「說是那個環不能戴一整天。」TOSHI小小聲說。

他呆住，一秒、兩秒，然後噴笑出來。

「噗哈哈哈！不是，對不起⋯⋯啊哈哈！真的對不起，我不應該笑⋯⋯噗呵⋯⋯」

TOSHI也跟著低頭慘笑起來。

「那個真的痛，尤其隔早上醒來的時候⋯⋯」

「所以你才臨時退出節目錄影？」

「嗯，一早就去看醫生了，真的很尷尬⋯⋯」

「啊哈哈哈！」

「雖然醫生都很厲害，跟樓下的盔甲一樣從頭到尾臉色都不會變。」

「你不是故意不回家？」

「是故意不回家唷！回家還要被你笑怎麼想都覺得很不爽⋯⋯」TOSHI噘起嘴，裝模作樣道。

「什麼嘛！是因為那樣？然後故意不回我訊息，很過分耶！」

「啊哈哈⋯⋯我也沒有故意不回家，我有回家拿行李呢！只是你還在睡。我總不能拖著行李去看泌尿科吧？那麼顯眼的話你大概第二天就會在報紙上看見我⋯⋯」TOSHI頭低低地笑著自我調侃起來，然後才認真說明，「我本來就跟CUTT約在這裡了，是因為退出錄影所以乾脆提早出發，後面幾天就真的忘了，因為發現進度會來不及，一邊倒數一邊剪片，其他什麼都顧不來⋯⋯好吧！雖然一開始的確是故意不看的，」TOSHI偏著頭，伸出一隻手輕點了點著他的胸口，「反正⋯⋯你也很過分不是嗎？」

「對不起嘛⋯⋯」

「說起來，你剛才不是說要那個什麼⋯⋯報答我？取悅我？服侍我？」

「我才沒有這樣說。」

「反正你要穿裸體圍裙抱YES枕給我看對吧？穿吧穿吧！我想看。」

「什麼下流的愛好啊⋯⋯」

「我就是剛才被你一提，忽然覺得很有趣的樣子。」TOSHI甩了一下瀏海。

「明明就是你先拍了那個惡趣味的照片。」

「不是我，我真的沒拍。不過真的有那張照片嗎？我想看。」

「刪掉了啦！所以到底是誰⋯⋯」

他們一起沉默了幾秒，然後同聲喊道：「SUGIZO！」

*

「啊，貓餐盒的事情也抱歉了。」

「貓⋯⋯」TOSHI又笑了起來，笑到蹲不穩往旁邊歪，「你嫉妒那隻貓吧？」

「誰會嫉妒一隻貓啊！那都是歌迷說高興的，何況牠也不是真的會打鼓。」

「我沒提打鼓啊，你是嫉妒牠有尾巴吧？」

「什麼東西？」

「牠可以用尾巴公然性騷擾我，但是你不行。」

「誰要公然性騷擾你！我現在就性騷擾你！」他說著往TOSHI下體攻擊。

「哇啊啊啊！痛痛痛痛⋯⋯」

「啊，對不起，又忘了。不過你到底隨身帶著貓餐盒做什麼？」

「壓力大的時候看兩眼就覺得心情很好嘛！你不覺得有一粒米黏在嘴邊很可愛嗎？好像要把舌頭伸過去舔，但是怎麼樣都搆不到，很焦急地原地轉圈圈這樣⋯⋯」TOSHI邊說邊模仿那個情境。

他呆愣地看著，不知該作何感想，想起兩年前他也問過TOSHI為什麼喜歡企鵝，TOSHI那時候也是模仿著企鵝走路的姿勢說很可愛，那時他也是看得一臉懵。

算了，他的審美跟TOSHI從來就沒有合過。

「所以皮帶和反攻的事情你沒介意了？你還是介意吧？」

「雖然發生過很多事⋯⋯」TOSHI換了個姿勢，坐到他身旁來，把頭倚在他肩上，「總之別玩那麼激烈吧。」

「不然我讓你鞭一次？」

TOSHI嘻嘻笑起來，「你不知道那天HEATH拿了什麼出來，一個把整顆頭綁起來的東西喔！嘴巴的地方還有一個鐵圈，強迫戴的人嘴巴只能張著，根本是刑具嘛！」

「你要我戴那個？」

「沒有沒有⋯⋯我只是覺得，怎麼說呢？SUGIZO家還是不要太常去比較好。」

「你這裡才恐怖咧！樓下的大眼娃娃每次都在瞪我，三樓的畫也是⋯⋯」

「以後你要上我我就在房間裡掛滿畫，再把洋娃娃擺床上圍一圈⋯⋯」

「不要不要！什麼啦！好恐怖！等一下，你不要真的把洋娃娃拿到東京去喔！」

「洋娃娃很可愛啊！還有一尊跟你長得很像呢⋯⋯」

「有這回事？我才不要跟她們很像！哪一尊啊？」

這次TOSHI沒回話了，他低頭一看，發現TOSHI在他肩頭睡著了。

門外，〈幸福的力量〉也正巧播完最後一句，室內陷入一遍寂靜，但這次，很溫暖。

他微笑著握起TOSHI落在地上鬆開的手，拿到大腿上把玩起來。

*

門只有虛掩，於是隔了一陣子，喵太郎跑到門邊偷瞄他們。他笑著招招手，喵太郎扭了扭脖子，用腦袋把門擠開，鑽了進來，嗅了嗅他的手後，開始用鼻子蹭TOSHI的屁股。

「怎麼了？吃飯時間到了嗎？抱歉喔！餓著你了。」

門口傳來輕輕的敲門聲，是CUTT。

「不好意思，打擾兩位了，午餐買回來了，我是放在吧台好呢？還是⋯⋯」

「幫我拿進來吧！」

CUTT踏著忍者一般的無聲步伐走了進來，把熱騰騰的一袋東西放在他旁邊。

「抱歉，擾亂了你們的工作。」他說。

「啊，不會，沒事的，我會再跟TOSHI桑約，請不要在意。」

「謝謝你。」

「請別客氣。」

「一直以來謝謝你了，TOSHI的事也是，HIDE的事也是。」

CUTT先是愣了一下，又隨即回應：「不不不，沒什麼，應該的。」

「改天教我做雞肉飯吧？」

「咦！這個⋯⋯這⋯⋯我也還是初學者⋯⋯」CUTT搔著腦袋。

「開玩笑、開玩笑的啦！可以的話幫我餵一下喵太郎吧！」

「啊，這個沒問題！交給我。」CUTT又恢復了那個有精神的樣子，抱起喵太郎掩上門出去。

房間裡只剩下兩個人，他把TOSHI抱上床去，心中升起一股小小的勝利感。

公主抱不過就是這麼回事嘛！有什麼了不起。

*

隔天回洛城前，整理行李時他終於發現那個玩具的說明書有正反兩面，當初他只看了正面。不過也不重要了，說明書跟玩具都一起進了垃圾桶，還有那支被他捏爆的iPhone。

為了報復他，隔天起，TOSHI把待機畫面換成了他穿裸體圍裙抱YES枕的自拍照，這讓他十分後悔自己當初為何要教TOSHI設定待機畫面，並且一輩子都不想再打給TOSHI的經紀人，或是小瀧，或是任何有可能把那隻手機拿在手裡的人！

【TOSHI】

他睡醒後已經是隔天，玻璃桌和雞肉飯的殘骸都被人掃乾淨拿去倒掉了，杯子的碎片則被獨立用一個袋子裝起來放在吧台桌上，手機也被充飽了電放在旁邊，桌上另有一盤雞肉飯。

CUTT真是一如往常地能幹呢！

吃了兩口飯，他給CUTT撥了電話。

「昨天抱歉了，讓你白跑一趟。」

「不會不會，那個⋯⋯演唱會的事情⋯⋯」

「就看著辦吧！」

「誒！不不不，TOSHI桑，我會再找一天出來的！」

「啊，對了，雞肉飯謝謝啦！很好吃喔！」

「咦？很好吃？不，我全部都掃起來倒掉了呀⋯⋯」

「誒？那桌上那盤⋯⋯不可能吧？YOSHIKI做的？騙人的吧？是你偷偷做的吧？」

「YOSHIKI桑做了雞肉飯？」電話另一頭的CUTT也驚訝到破音。

*

他打給YOSHIKI。

「你做了雞肉飯？」

「呵呵呵！很厲害吧？我一次就成功了，料理什麼的很簡單嘛！」

「一次成功？好厲害！真佩服你，那個真的很好吃⋯⋯」

「我做飯的時候你都在睡覺，真是怠忽職守的料理老師。」

「哈哈哈！你哪裡需要料理老師，我看你需要日文老師⋯⋯我剛才把你的道歉訊息全部看完了，寫的真是動人，但是每一則都有錯字呢！」

「跟你道歉你還挑剔，我以後都寫俄文的給你喔！俄文我真的會喔！」

「不要不要，俄文看不懂，你那個不是最厲害了嗎？自拍？多發幾張裸體圍裙來，讓我每個月換一次待機畫面，我有很多款YES枕給你替換喔⋯⋯」

「我才不要——」

*

到了下午，幾個工人送了一張新桌子來，順便把他擱在樓梯口一直沒空處理的櫃子搬上了二樓，一切恢復原狀。他收好行李搭上返回東京的列車，覺得萬事美好。

——除了他必須禁欲一個月這件事稍微有點令人遺憾。

【SUGIZO】

HEATH不知怎地就做起飯來了，儘管大多數時候端出來的都是焦炭料理。

今天，HEATH終於端出了一盤不是黑色的食物。

他曾經說過五十歲時要開始做料理，六十歲時開間店。算一算，今年也已經五十了。

他抬頭看向HEATH，問：「你對開餐廳有興趣嗎？」

HEATH揉揉眼睛，「都可以啊。」

*

後來又有了和YOSHIKI見面的機會，他忍不住打聽。

「YOSHIKI桑，後來你們玩得如何呢？」

「啊，不小心玩壞了呢。」YOSHIKI尷尬地笑說。

「誒？怎麼壞的？」他驚訝地問。畢竟那組玩具可是附帶十五樓高度的防摔設計，應該沒有這麼容易壞才對。

「雖然已經修好了，修了一個月呢！等得我好累啊。」YOSHIKI說，「還有那個玩具，好像很危險的樣子，所以我丟掉了，抱歉呢！」

嗯？所以剛才說壞掉的不是玩具，那是⋯⋯？

*

至於在工作上遇到TOSHI的時候⋯⋯

「SUGIZO⋯⋯」TOSHI一臉哀怨地看向他。「那時候是你跟YOSHIKI通風報信的吧⋯⋯」

「TOSHI桑這樣看我，實在讓我覺得有點傷心。」

「我們都有了愛的結晶了，你怎麼忍心這樣對我？」

這個男人，不過就是一首合作曲，說得跟什麼一樣。

「我可以拿HEATH發誓，我絕對一個字都沒有向YOSHIKI桑透露，電話一通也沒接。」

「但那個震動環是你給他的吧？」

他微笑，「沒有錯，TOSHI桑真是英明。」

「SUGIZO⋯⋯我平時對你挺好的吧？」

「我只是地域性比較強一點而已，在這裡先說聲抱歉了，TOSHI桑有養寵物一定明白的吧？」

「SUGIZO⋯⋯」

「不過真沒想到YOSHIKI桑會用在您身上呢！」

「不，你絕對早就料到了吧！」

「嗯，我的確預料到了。」

TOSHI沉默。

他繼續微笑。

「那個啊⋯⋯我做便當給HEA醬吃了喔！每天都做。」TOSHI故作隨意地提起。

「我知道，我懲罰過他了。」他努力維持著面部笑容的恆定。

「他好像很喜歡我做的便當呢！」

「是嗎？我記得他剩了好多沒有吃完吧？」

「⋯⋯你記得？」

「那天晚上我提前回家了喔，我還要他提前把懲罰道具準備好，據說你也看到了吧？」

「什麼啊，那個果然是你啊⋯⋯」

「餐盒也是我吩咐助理原封不動帶回去的，用簽名把人收買了。」他補充。

「什麼？YO醬的助理還能收買？用簽名就能收買？」

「簽名要簽在水餃墊上，我和HEATH一人簽一邊，」他說，「現在她們都喜歡穿可拆式的，洗內衣的時候把水餃墊拿出來再洗，就不怕簽名被洗掉。」

TOSHI嘴巴張得開開的說不出話來。

「TOSHI桑，我這樣就算是道完歉了喔。」

「簽水餃墊啊⋯⋯」TOSHI沉吟著。

他不禁好奇TOSHI會如何運用他的這項賠禮資訊，畢竟若是用得不好，可是會變成炸彈的。

就跟他房間裡的各種小道具一樣，沒有抖S的資質是駕馭不住的。

（全文完）


End file.
